1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new vehicle cooling system subassembly, new parts therefor and new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a vehicle cooling system subassembly comprising an outlet housing having an opening therein, and a vehicle type thermostat disposed in the opening of the outlet housing and having a housing means provided with a valve seat that is controlled by a movable valve member which is interconnected to a temperature responsive device that is carried by the housing means, the outlet housing having positioning means thereon, the thermostat housing means having positioning means thereon engaging the positioning means of the outlet housing to rotationally orient the thermostat in the opening of the outlet housing in a desired rotational position thereof. For example, see the Sliger U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,781.
In such an arrangement as set forth above, the frictional engagement of the positioning means is sufficient to initially retain the thermostat in the opening of the outlet housing while an engine assembler places a gasket between the outlet housing and the engine and then places bolts through mounting openings in the outlet housing and gasket prior to threading the bolts into the engine to secure the subassembly thereto.